Elsa The Avatar
by DauntlessCake29
Summary: Elsa is the best bender in the entire firebending sector. but what happens when she accidentally bends ICE? AVATAR AU.


Avatar AU

Elsa practiced her final bending stretch, and then looked at her master as he gave the next instructions. "Now, students, I have a special technique to teach you…_"_ Master North said, as he made eye contact with each of his fire bending students.

There was Merida, a redhead with a fiery temper, and next to her, Hiccup. Behind him were Rapunzel and Mavis. Next to the two was Anna. Finally his satisfied gaze fell on Elsa, his top student.

"Now, follow my movements… yes, excellent. Elsa, you're a natural... Merida! This is not meant to be a Vulcan death grip! Let go of poor Hiccup! Control yourself…what on earth are you doing, Mavis? Don't flap your arms like a…a…bat! You must be graceful and elegant…nice, Anna. Very nice!" after he freed Hiccup from Merida's death lock, North saw something in the corner of his eye.

Turning to investigate, he had just enough time to duck as a large bolt of ice shot from his star pupil. Covering his head, North heard a loud cry. North looked up to see Hiccup inside a large block of ice, the only part of him free was his head. "could this day get any worse?" he whimpered. North was about to help Hic when he spotted a head full of fiery curls running at Elsa.

"What do ye think yer doin? No one picks on mah nerd, exept meh!" Elsa looked horrified. "Oh no Merida! I would never…" "Oh realeh? Then whut wos thah?" "Elsa stared on in confusion. "I don't know. I was just practicing, and then I thought about how this move reminded me of water bending…and then THIS happened!"

Elsa could hear mutters around the courtyard. "Class dismissed!" North called. One by one, the students began to filter out of the gate. Elsa felt tears forming as the last youth exited the courtyard. "What is happening to me? Why did I just waterbend?"

North forced a smile for her sake. "I don't know, but don't worry! I will find out soon!" North placed his hands on her shoulders, and whispered. "Elsa, I think you... you may be the next Avatar..." With that, he was gone.

Elsa waited until she heard the gate close before falling to her knees. She covered her face as she shed tears. Why was this happening to her? She didn't want to be a freak! Elsa sobbed until she heard a rustling in the bushes. Turning in curiosity, Elsa saw two pure brown eyes staring back at her. Alarmed, Elsa scrambled to her feet. "Who are you!" she called.

Slowly, a figure emerged from the leaves. Suddenly, she was speechless. There in front of her was a boy, about sixteen, in a water tribe uniform. He had brown hair, and a tall but muscular body. His seemed to be looking over her too, because he smiled as his eyes traced her figure.

He slowly came closer, careful not to scare her. "So, the next avatar, huh? Tell me. how did you waterbend like that?" she looked at him in pure shock. "how did you hear me? and who are you?!"

He smiled, his pearly white teeth sparkling in the sun. "I'm Flynn. Flynn rider. I train in the water tribe sector of the facility."

He winked, "Oh, and I got out early, that's how I saw you." Elsa smiled in spite of herself. "Well, I'm Elsa Arendelle. I train here, at the fire nation sector. But I must say you look familiar."

He smirked. "have you seen the Water battle squadron? I'm the second in command." He held out his hand to her. "Listen, you're in danger. The council doesn't want a new avatar. My squad was chosen to find the next avatar, and protect him/her. you must come with me."

Elsa pulled her hand away. "why would I trust you? You could be lying to my face, and I wouldn't know it! And I trust the council! They wouldn't try to hurt me!" He nodded sarcastically. "Nah, they wouldn't try to hurt you. They would KILL you!"

Elsa looked at him blankly. "Listen. I don't think the council would…" Elsa was cut off by a shout. "there she is! The avatar! Get her!"

Elsa watched in horror as the ten guards raced toward her. "It's now or never, Princess!" he help out his hand again. Doubtfully, she took it. "ok, then. I'll come with you, but on one condition. You don't call me princess." He grinned as he helped through the hole in the fence, then dragged her into the open.

"fine! Whatever you say, princess."


End file.
